Batman: The Intimidation Game
by PhantBat
Summary: This is a sequel to the events of The Dark Knight. I have also wanted to see how Huntress would look like in Nolan's world. So here she is. This a story of Bruce Wayne trying to find stability in his life, as he tries to fight crime in Gotham.
1. Chapter 1: A Crazy World We Live In!

NOTES: This story takes place after the event of The Dark Knight. However it also takes place after a hypothetical third film by Chris Nolan which restores Batman's credibility with the people of Gotham. This is stated to avoid confusion to the reader.

The Title, The Intimidation Game was the original title for Batman Begins, In honor of the hard work Chris Nolan and co. have done to the franchise, I give my own story set in Nolan's Gotham the title.

All characters are owned by DC Comics, all right reserved. Batman created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger.

Please feedback is welcome

Dr. Cavish welcomed his next patient. Joseph Kerr had complained of a sore tooth and came in. The dentists directed the man to his chair. Kerr told his assistant to get his equipment ready.

"Now let's see what the problem is", Cavish said, "Open wide".

Kerr removed his hands from his face. Cavish's face grew white as he recognized his patient. Joker!The man had escaped Arkham Asylum three weeks ago.

Joker grabbed the drill from the frightened assistant and stuck it into the dentist's mouth.

"Do you wanna know how I these scars", he asked.

The doctor didn't reply, so the Joker nodded for him.

The psychotic man licked his lips and began to tell his tale. "My father took me to the dentist once, a guy like you."

Joker pulled the drill closer in.

"I was sacred of the dentist at the time, so I freaked out. But the doctor would have none of it. Not one bit. He tells me to give me a smile so he can see my teeth, but I don't. So he takes the drill and sticks into my mouth, and says, " 'Let's see that smile of yours'". He puts the drill closer, and closer and then her does this."

The Joker pointed a the scars on his face. "So" he asked Cavish, "Let's see that smile of yours."

With that he killed Dr. Cavish with his own drill.

Joker let Cavish's body fall to the floor frightening his assistant, who screamed in horror.

"Thank you for the performance. Now", the Joker asked her, "where is the good doctor's nitrous oxide?"

The assistant pointed behind the chair. The Joker got up, and grabbed a large tank of the gas.

He was about ready to leave when he paused and came back to the woman.

"You look nervous", he noted, "let me make you happier."

With that he covered the assistant's face and released some of the gas. As he left the assistant was uncontrollably laughing hysterically. The Joker smiled as he left the office.

Commissioner James Gordon frowned. This was the third dentist office attacked by the Joker in as many weeks. The only thing the clown had taken was nitrous oxide and the lives of the dentists he had taken it from. Gordon had now idea what the Joker wanted with the gas, but he knew it was not good. So he called in help.

Behind Gordon, stood the Batman, Gotham's Dark Knight. "Another dentist?"

Batman asked. "That makes three"

Gordon answered, "I'll admit it even for the Joker this doesn't make sense, why steal nitrous oxide."

Batman scowled, "what's the other name for nitrous oxide?"

Gordon paused in realization, laughing gas. "You don't think Joker is going to release it on the entire city."

"Wouldn't be the first time, something like that's been done", Batman answered, "The Joker only knows what his plans are."

"You think it has something to do with the war."

The mob war, between Tony Zucco and Roman Sinois aka Black Mask and the Freaks, as the Mafia called them. A hodgepodge of phycotic criminals drawn to Black Mask. At the moment it was deadlocked and both Gordon and Batman had their hands full trying to stop the violence before it consumed the city.

"If I find something Gordon, I'll let you know."

"You better do it soon, before someone else is kille…" Gordon turned around and Batman had vanished, typical.

Bruce Wayne awoke, from his morning nap. Alfred was there with breakfast.

"I hope everything went well last night?" the old man asked him.

"The Joker's lose again, targeting dentists and taking their nitrous oxide."

Alfred frowned at the absurdity of the crime. "Laughing gas, what does the Joker want with that."

Bruce got up, "No idea, but it could be big."

Alfred brought him the paper, The Gotham Times. Bruce saw that his stock was up, which was a good thing, he also saw that De Mon Industries was branching into Gotham, Wayne Enterprises had planned to negotiate with them on several projects.

However the front page, which usually did not catch Bruce's attention, caught his eye. Apparently there was a big headline, of the arrival of Helena Bertinelli from Italy. "What do make of it Alfred?" Bruce asked showing his valet the story.

"Franco's daughter." Bruce looked at him puzzled.

Alfred smiled at his master's ignorance. "Franco Bertinelli, sir, was the man in control of the Mafia when your parents were alive, as much as Thomas Wayne despised the man as a criminal, Franco did his best to help the city, he and your father collaborated with the man, to help the less fortunate. Unfortunately, Franco Bertinelli was murdered along with his wife and son, for some reason Master Wayne, only Helena survived the attack."

Wayne listened to Alfred and looked at the woman's picture intently.

Helena Bertinelli was happy to get off the damn plane. For seven years of her life she had lived in Sicily and Italy, attending the University of Palermo, she was happy to be back home in Gotham. She had unfinished business to attend to.

She had heard of the vigilante in Gotham known as the Batman, she had heard of the exploits against the Mafia, which had corrupted the lives of Gothamites and had taken her family away from her.

Now she returned to have her vengeance against the mob. Helena colasped on the sofa in her penthouse. She then began to take out a notebook and photos of the members of the Mafia, and began to take notes. She planned out a list of equipment, a diagram of her costume, and plans to attack the mob.


	2. Chapter 2: All Alone

Bruce straightened his tie, as Alfred observed, no patrolling tonight.

He would be at the Gotham Elite Dinner, which catered towards Gotham's richest citizens. Ordinarily he would not be interested, and only go to keep up appearances. However Tony Zucco would be there. Zucco the last of Falcone's right hand men had taken over the Mafia after Sal Maroni's death.

With the mob desperately hiding its activities Batman needed information. As Bruce Wayne he could aloofly approach Zucco and overhear the boss tell his operations to his men.

"Are you going alone sir?" Alfred asked.

Bruce looked towards the floor. Yes, he thought. For some reason tonight he didn't feel like bringing his usual arm candy.

For several weeks now he tried to avoid women whenever possible. For months he tried to forget Rachel and move on with his life. With his inspiration dead, Bruce felt alone. Sure he had Lucius and Alfred, and Gordon. But they were mostly assets he could use in his war on crime, except Alfred who was a father to him.

Bruce avoided Alfred's question, "Bring the car, Alfred".

Without complain the gentleman left for the garage.

Bruce stared outside the window of his Manor, and wondered. He was alone in his efforts now. Gordon had done his best to remain a valuable friend, but he had to stay within the bounds of the law, while Batman could step outside. Bruce missed the company of Rachel he missed knowing someone out there loved him, for who he was, no facade. Bruce heard Alfred honk the horn, and he gathered his jacket and left.

Helena Bertinelli had spent a fortune on clothes. Her invitation to the Gotham Elite Dinner had come in the mail. At first she ignored it. While she was rich due to her inheritance, she didn't feel like it. But when she learned of the guest list through idle curiosity, she changed her mind.

ZUCCO, the man who had taken her family away from her. Not a day went by in Italy were Helena focused her training and anger on the man.

Tony Zucco had been a capo for Falcone, before he took over. Falcone in turn was a capo of her father. Her father, the man of contradictions, criminal and friend of the people. He had ruled his family well. When the depression hit, he told his men, not to exploit the people and instead help them. His heart bled for his fellow Gothamites.

However not everyone agreed with this policy. Falcone lead them. In a coup seizing the control of the mob, Falcone had ordered Zucco to eliminate the Don and his family. Zucco followed his orders, for the most part.

Only Helena survived, for reasons unknown. She still tried to figure out why Zucco had left her alive. Now the man who ruined her life was at the Dinner, and Helena would be there to learn what Zucco was doing. First she would end his organization, and then she would end his life.

Helena stared out towards Gotham's skyline. She looked towards her closet, her new costume glanced back. While in Italy she had heard of a vigilante in Gotham, who too was trying to end the mob.

Helena realized that someone else was trying to do her work, but in a guise. Helena saw reports of Batman, and decided to model some things after the Dark Knight. The only difference was Helena armed herself with a crossbow. In Italy she found herself a sharpshooter of the greatest skill with the arriving she had bought a few models and modified them to her specifications. She smiled as she left her penthouse; at last vengeance would be her's.


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

Bruce Wayne avoided the media that had surrounded him. He was happy to get away from there attention. He looked around there were several prominent businessmen were guests of those who had been invited. A Texas oilman, a real estate magnate from California, a few others from Ireland, and Australia that caught his eye. He now moved towards Tony Zucco and his entourage, hoping to catch some much needed intel. Batman had spent weeks trying to find and shut down mob operations in Gotham. It didn't help there was a war going on between Zucco and the new Freak Gang lead by Black Mask.

Zucco noticed Bruce. "Well if it isn't the charming Mr. Wayne."

"Hello Anthony", Bruce noted, "how's business."

Zucco smiled, "Could be better, could be worse. Let's just say things are still operating well."

Bruce tired not to frown, and kept up the act, "Not going to spoil me with any details are you?"

Zucco laughed, "Nope that's how we run things now, we don't tell anyone, so the cops of that dammed Mask guy don't get word of anything. We go by the rule, trust no one, including you."

Bruce laughed at the notion, "What, you think I'm Batman or something!" Both men laughed, before long Zucco stopped laughing, and his face grew white.

Bruce seeing the change in Zucco's appearance, turned around, and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Hello boys", she said, "It's been a long time Tony."

"Yes it has", Zucco squawked as he left.

Bruce was left alone with the woman. "And you are?"

The woman smiled at Bruce's attempt at and introduction. "Well, you really don't watch much news do you Mr. Wayne. My name is Helena Bertinelli."

Bruce smiled, "The Mafia Princess, or that's what they call you."

"I rather they didn't, I'm trying to get away from my family's past."

Bruce nodded, "So how do you know who I was."

Helena laughed, "C'mon Bruce Wayne, Gotham's most eligible bachelor, it's not like your wearing a disguise Bruce, besides I heard Tony say your name, I've got ears like a bat."

Bruce laughed, "I'm sure you do." Helena looked around, "I'm surprised you're alone, a person like you usually brings in women by the handful."

"Not tonight", he answered, "Besides I'm thinking of having a stable relationship for awhile."

Helena nearly lost her drink, "wow the big man, is hunting for his prey, what are you looking for."

"Don't know yet" Bruce responded. "Although I could say hanging around a woman like you could be risky."

Helena laughed, "One has to risk everything sometimes for those he or she loves. Do we have anything in common, besides the fact we're orphans?" she asked probing for answers.

Bruce went along, "We're both extremely rich."

"I guess we do have that in common"Helena answered.

"We both don't mind risky behavior", he said as he got closer.

"Now we're getting somewhere", Helena said seductively.

"We both like the night life."

"Where have you been all my life", Helena joked as she kissed him.

Their embrace was broken up by gunfire, Black Mask and his gang had crashed the party. His ebony mask shone on his face in the bright lights of the party. His men trained their guns on the guests. "We'll if it isn't Gotham's elite", he said. "I like rich people, they've got money, wealth, things beyond people's dreams." Black Mask walked closer to Zucco, "You know what else I like? They've got thin backbones, so in honor of celebrating Gotham's wealth, we've decided to take our cut, in return for not killing you of course."

Mask left Zucco and went to the middle of the ballroom. "So if you people will please donate all your money and jewelry on hand this evening to my generous organization, I won't have my trigger happy friends ventilate those nice suits and dresses you're all wearing." Panic ensued as the guests removed their jewelry and money they had on hand, and gave it to the gangsters. Helena and Bruce were caught in the middle. "You too pretty boy", a gangster said to Bruce. He hesitated but started to give what he had to the man, no sense ruining the disguise by taking down Black Mask's gang in front of Gotham's wealthiest. "You too lady", the man ordered Helena.

Helena smiled. She opened her purse and took some money out and flew it at him. She then kneed him in the groin, and bashed him on the head with her purse.

Bruce, noting was happening, grabbed Helena away from her attacker, and dove for cover as Black Mask's men opened fire. The rest of the guests also went for cover. Gunfire exploded as now Zucco's men recovered from the surprised of Black Mask's entrance and fired back. Bruce and Helena were caught in the middle of the skirmish.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked over the sound of bullets.

"Not everything I learned in Palermo was intellectually based" she answered.

Black Mask's men retreated as soon as they heard the sirens. As soon as he left Zucco gave a similar order so he would not be caught. As they left, Bruce and Helena picked themselves off, only to be greeted by the police led by Commissioner Gordon.

"You two are lucky" he mentioned.

"Luck had nothing to do with it" Helena answered. She and Bruce went outside to catch some air.

"Why is it that every important party I'm at gets crashed?" he joked.

He turned toward Helena "You ok?" he asked sincerely.

"Yeah, just trying to get used to being shot at."

Helena looked out into the night sky, "What you said back there about us. That we be together, did you mean it?"

Bruce got up and kissed her again. "Yes I did."


	4. Chapter 4: First Night

It was late, Jonny Vittali, Zucco's main drug man, was reviewing his boss' product with his men. Drugs were the main business for both sides. Both mobs were in a race to create and give a product that was popular. Zucco was under heavy pressure by Black Mask to regain the drug market. Luckily, neither the police nor Batman had found their hidden depots for drugs. Vittali shared his boss' confidence.

Above them a woman watched the entire scene. She was dressed in a black purple suit. Her face was covered by a mask which was crowed by two points, and homage to the man who inspired her new work. The woman scanned the area, noticing patterns in the men's movement. What made Helena Bertinelli find what the police or Batman could not was, she knew everyone of Zucco's men. The leftovers of the once powerful ruthless Falcone/Maroni crime family. She had followed Vittali after she left Bruce Wayne. She know waited for her moment. She grabbed her larger crossbow. She looked down the scope and tried to find a spot where she could not be seen. In order to take them down she had to infiltrate and take them out one by one. She loaded a grapple bolt into the crossbow and fired, the bolt made a thumping noise as it made its mark.

Vittali was making his last check on the drug shipment. He had heard a thumping noise but made little concern over it. Then he heard a scream of one of his men as he disappeared.

"Straci", he called out to him, but to no avail. He turned around and saw a figure tussle with some of his men. He moitned to another to take out the assailant, but before the man could draw his gun, he was shot in the leg, by an arrow and fell.

Vittali ran for his life. The attacker, converged upon him, and knocked him out.

The woman looked at her work; the dead were seriously injured or knocked out. She found the person she needed. She needed to send Zucco a message. She walked around to find the man she was after, Johnny Vittali.

Vittali woke up on the ground, he had been knocked out from behind, he woke up swore. And saw his dead all out cold. Vittali thought himself lucky, he wasn't. Vittali felt a hand grab his collar. The assailant had not left. Vittali screamed as he was dragged across the street to the wall. He was then lifted up and pinned to the wall.

The devil who done it met him face to face. Vittali almost collapsed seeing that it was a woman who had taken him down. She was fierce determined, and apparently looked like she didn't give a damn what she could do to him.

"Where is he?" she yelled.

"Who?" he asked in turn, confused.

"Where's Zucco? I want him!"

Vittali squirmed in fear, "I don't know".

The woman pulled out one of her smaller crossbows and shot Vittali in the knee. He screamed in agony.

"I'll ask again. Where is he?"

"He moves around a lot, to avoid the cops. He only makes a few public appearances."

She heard the sounds of sirens, as the cops came to investigate the incident.

"You're lucky Johnny, you can thank the cops." She turned and prepared to leave.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Huntress", the woman acknowledge and she rose up and vanished.

Bruce Wayne awoke to see Alfred appear before him with breakfast and the newspaper. Your exploits at the Dinner last night wasn't the only thing that made news. He tossed the paper on the bed. Bruce read the headline FEMALE VIGILANTE RAIDS MOB DRUG OPERATION.

"Looks like we've got company, sir", Alfred said.

"Anyone we know?" Bruce asked.

"Well there is Gordon's teenage daughter, she could have taken a liking towards you."

Bruce smiled, before frowned at the headline

"Police took Johnny Vittali into custody last night after a female vigilante who appeared to look like Batman, attack the drug operator and his men. Vittalli has alleged ties to boss Tony Zucco."

"Looks like someone has found something we don't."

Bruce lowered his head. "I should've known Vittalli was Zucco's drug man. I should have followed him."

Alfred smiled, "You were enjoying being Bruce Wayne for once sir. I think you need to be him more often, then being obsessed by your creation of yours."

Bruce smiled, "Well I do have dinner plans this evening."

"Ms. Bertinelli I suppose?" Alfred asked.

Bruce nodded.

"Well I'm sure your two will have a good time."


	5. Chapter 5: Chemical Happiness

Black Mask smiled as he saw the headline, Tony Zucco main drug distributor was now in police custody. Now he had the advantage over Zucco. Aside from the usual heroin, cocaine and marijuana Mask stockpiled he was also interested in designer drugs that could increase his profits.

"Hey Boss", one of his goons said, "We've got a visitor."

Mask angrily grabbed his gun and pointed it at him. "It thought I told you I was not to be disturbed!"

The man was sacred under his mask. "You did, but this guy means business."

"Who?" Mask asked. Then he saw the man in question come in.

"Hello Masky" Joker greeted.

"Joker, what can I do for you."

The Joker smiled, "How about a proposition?"

"Go ahead".

"Well, you've now got an almost…complete monopoly on the drug market here…in Gotham. So…I was thinking since…you are looking for new drugs to sell I'd let you sell mine."

Joker slapped his hand on Black Mask's desk. His goon drew his gun.

"Not necessary", the Joker added. His hand revealed several pills.

Mask motioned to his thug to put his gun away.

"The last time you dealt with a mob boss he lost his life", Mask noted.

"Yeah, we'll it wasn't personal, just business."

Mask stared at the pills on his desk. "So what does your thing do?"

"Why don't you find out?"

Mask motioned his goon to swallow one of them. The man did. Within a moment he man began to laugh hysterically. He began to waltz around the room without a care in the world.

"I hope this thing won't kill him?" Mask asked somewhat concerned, "Good help is hard to find these days."

"It'll wear off in a half-an-hour", he answered. "So do we have a deal?"

"How much you want?"

The Joker thought for a minute, "Uh…half"

Mask laughed at the idea. "No drug maker gets half the profits", he declared.

"Yeah but I'm the only guy that makes this stuff."

"Will they go for it?"

The Joker laughed, "What they won't go for anything that makes them happier, and let's them forget about the world?"

"Good point", Black Mask agreed, "alright I'll let you in for half, provided you continue to make mass quantities of it."

"No problem Mask", the Joker assured, "I can cook up this stuff in a day or so."

"What's this thing called anyway?"

"I call it…Chemical Happiness."


End file.
